Amores que matan
by Jaishimahara
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llegarías por la persona que amas? ¿Harías lo que fuera por estar con ella? Sueños destrozados, promesas incumplidas, corazones rotos, aquí todo se paga. Advertencias: rango M, múltiples parejas, escenas violentas, falta de moral.


Hola, aquí con una nuevo fic y trata de una serie de historias sin relación entre ellas de nuestros queridos personajes de Naruto, quiero aclarar que este fic será libre, es decir, que no tendrá una pareja en específico y que cada capítulo será dedicado a una pareja diferente, como es el primer capítulo y yo soy una fan de Sasuhina, el primer capítulo será dedicado a ellos, si no eres fan de esta pareja o no te agrada en lo más mínimo, por favor no dejes un comentario ofensivo ni de mal gusto, cada uno tiene su propia opinión, y no se preocupen, cada pareja existente o por existir tendrá su pequeño lugar en el fic.

También si quieren pueden pedir la pareja que deseen leer para la siguiente.

-**Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga.

**-Tipo: **Hentai, ecchi, erótico.

_Capítulo 1_

_Pecado_

Los argentinos rayos del sol tocaban gentilmente las hojas de los frondosos árboles, Sasuke, con su "libro" en mano, caminaba por el sendero hecho de piedra antigua, sintiendo en su marfileña piel los rayos solares y el dulzón olor que desprendían los arboles de Sakura del "recinto".

Caminando por entre el follaje entro por entre un pasillo hacia la enorme estructura victoriana que componía en enorme edificio que era el "monasterio" en donde él trabajaba, aunque no sabía si podía catalogar lo que el "hacia" como un trabajo, pero bueno la directiva lo mando allí y no podía quejarse, era mejor que "enseñar" a los muchachos de los barrios bajos.

Saliendo de sus divagaciones al doblar automáticamente a otro pasillo, ya se lo sabía de memoria por todas las veces que lo cruzo, porque prácticamente él vivió allí, siguiendo su camino, saludo a una que otro "maestro" con el mismo "libro" y la misma "vestimenta" que él, aunque no era de extrañar porque todos "trabajaban " allí, con paso apresurado se dirigió a una puerta doble de color caramelo, que daba a su "salón" en el que diariamente impartía su "seminario"

Al llegar los murmullos se hicieron silencio, sintió las miradas de sus "estudiantes" en su persona, levemente incomodo –aunque sin expresarlo por fuera- se dirigió con paso calmo,-atrayendo la atención de una y otra señorita-hacia el podio en donde acomodaba su "libro de lectura antigua" y dictaba clases.

-atención señoritas- la masculina voz hizo eco entre las blancas paredes del "salón"-espero que hayan terminado de leer el versículo completo del día anterior ¿verdad?

Escucho como todas respondían en coro una afirmación, pero una pequeña y delicada voz, rompió con la perfecta sinfonía de voces.

-d-discul-pe- una delicada y frágil mano emergió de entre la multitud, Sasuke vio como de la mano aparecía un brazo junto con un cuerpo.

Hinata, avergonzada de como las miradas de sus "compañeras" se fijaban en ella, se sonrojo mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno.

-Si- con su aparca voz, el moreno llamo la atención de la chica, sin evitar ver como su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios, sin quererlo paso saliva por su reseca boca, ignorando el cosquilleo que nacía desde su vientre y se extendía placenteramente hacia todo su cuerpo.

-yo, yo n-no leí el ver-versículo- soltó en un susurro, mientras sus enormes ojos perlas miraban con culpa, tristeza y con ¿satisfacción? ¿Deseo?, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza mentalmente, pero que cosas estaba pensando, él no _debía_ pensar en esas cosas.

-¿por qué no?, señorita Hinata-pregunto mientras cerraba su "libro" y prestaba entera atención a su menudo cuerpo, ella generaba en él la más primitiva de las fascinaciones, _por Dios_, como deseaba en estos momentos acercarse a su sitio, quitarle la ropa y hacerla suya en estos momentos, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de morderle el cuello, tocarle los pechos y sentir su estrechez, vio como sus sensuales y provocativos labios cereza se movían, vocalizando palabras que el no llego a comprender.

-disculpe que decía-repitió, sintiéndose tonto al desviar su mente en pensamientos prohibidos, en especial para "el"

-q-que no pu-pude leerlo por-porque estuve o-ocupada ayer- tartamudeo la Hyuuga mientras el moreno sentía una punzada de dolor en su miembro, el _sí_ sabía él porque la Hyuuga no pudo hacer su "tarea", aun recordaba ayer en la noche en la que le había visto "ocupada".

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke, como era común para él y otros "maestros" el vigilar los corredores de los cuartos de las señoritas que residían en su "centro educativo", para que no hallaran una que otra "sorpresa"._

_Después de dar unas vueltas por aquí y por allá, Sasuke se retiró al salón que era como un comedor en que se reunían los docentes y comían sus alimentos._

_Sentándose en una mesa lo más alejada posible, a pesar de prácticamente vivir allí, aun no se sentía a gusto al estar con tantas personas, las amenas pláticas o cosas-según el-sin importancia._

_Con hastió vio como el "maestro" Naruto, un rubio de ojos azules, hacia nuevamente de las suyas para hacer reír a los demás docentes, Sasuke torció el gesto, personas como ese rubio le caían mal, llamar así la atención-era obvio que era por eso-era para el molesto y lamentable, en especial porque él vivió con ese molesto rubio durante toda su vida allí, haciendo de una y otra forma su vida miserable, soltó un bufido mientras se le quitaba el hambre, levantándose se encamino hacia la salida, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás hombres al dar un sonoro portazo al irse._

_Sintió la ligera brisa de verano en su rostro y en sus manos, siendo su cuerpo cubierto por su vestuario negro, junto con el "collar" a juego, levantando los brazos para desentumírselos se encamino hacia sus aposentos, que estaba en el pabellón norte y que tenía que atravesar el pasillo de los cuartos de las señoritas._

_Con pereza camino entre las puertas cerradas, revisando rápidamente con la mirada vio todo en orden, cuando de improvisto vio como una puerta estaba levemente abierta, con extrañeza fue y vio que el cuarto estaba desocupado-"genial"-pensó en su mente, no estaba del mejor humor del mundo y ahora tenía a una señorita perdida, -"nada mejor puede pasar ahora"-_

_Con molestia-porque quería dormir y evitarse todo este problema- busco entre los demás pasillos a la chica en cuestión-"Hyuuga Hinata"-leyó en la puerta del cuarto cuando salió de ella, levemente recordó a una morena de ojos perla, pero no le tomo importancia, no era como si pudiera fijarse en las mujeres._

_Si fuera por él, no le daría importancia y la dejaría pasearse por donde quisiese, no importaba porque además no podía salir del "recinto", pero sabiendo que ese pabellón estaba a su cuidado y si algo le pasase a la chica Hyuuga, el seria el que sufriría las consecuencias, así que con un gruñido de irritación siguió con su búsqueda hasta llegar al jardín en la parte oeste, en el cual había un lago._

_Vio un par de movimientos en unos matorrales y vio la "capucha" blanca-característica principal de las mujeres en ese lugar- internarse en el pequeño bosque que había allí._

_Sasuke, deduciendo que se trataba de la chica Hyuuga, la siguió hasta que vio cómo se recostaba en un árbol cerca del lago, como si buscara esconderse de los ojos curiosos, pero ya era muy tarde._

_Sasuke había localizado a la Hyuuga._

― _Hyuuga ¿Qué hac… ―al ver el reaccionar de la chica, rápidamente se escondió entre el follaje detrás de un árbol._

_Lo "bueno" era que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y le daba la espalda. En esta situación no sabía qué hacer, su frio semblante junto con su inquebrantable actitud se fueron al caño al verla, al procesar la información recibida un rosa adorno sus pálidas mejillas al comprender que es lo que pasaba. Con una extraña curiosidad a más no poder, pese a su educación de que "esas "cosas eran actos impuros, la curiosidad y el morbo de la situación gano más que su "razón "y se inclinó más entre los arbustos en donde se encontraba para tener una mejor vista de la chica de ojos perla._

_La oji perla se había abierto el "habito", dejando al descubierto sus grandes y pulposos pechos, cuyos pezones estaban erectos por la suave brisa nocturna, una gota de sudor se deslizó por su pálido cuello, pasando por el valle sudoroso de sus senos y terminando entre la curvatura de su ombligo, sintió una punzada de placer hedonista muy cercano al dolor al ver como la morena tocaba con su diestra su pecho derecho y apretujaba el pequeño capullo entre sus dedos, mientras que su hermoso rostro se tenía de un suave tono rosado, junto con sus labios apretados, seguramente para no gemir demasiado alto._

_La educación que Sasuke recibió de muy pequeño le gritaba en la mente que lo que veía no era "moral y puro"-menos en un lugar como este- que el placer carnal era "vetado" y "castigado" por los superiores, que la mera mención o incluso pensamiento referente al tema era tabú para ellos, una "sociedad conservacionista", eso era lo que dictaba su ética, pero no pudo evitar que su mano izquierda, guiada por su subconsciente perdido en sus tortuosos pensamientos, se colara a través de su vestimenta y empezara a masturbarse por sobre su bóxer, viendo como la chica frente a él se chupaba los dedos anular y corazón-simulando tener un miembro- de su mano izquierda mientras que su derecha se perdía entre los pliegues de su intimidad._

_La temperatura empezó a elevarse, al igual que sus cuerpos, los jadeos y gemidos apagados de la chica y los movimientos agónicos que hacia el Uchiha por sobre su bóxer, con deseo y fascinación vio como en un movimiento rápido, sus caricias se hacían más rápidas. Veía a la Hyuuga jadear y __sintió más el palpitar de su miembro, le dolía de tanto placer, empezó a jadear en conjunto mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar, se tragó un gemido no pudiendo más y liberó de su cárcel a su miembro que rígido y altivo se mostró, las gotas de pre seminal hicieron más placentera la masturbación._

_-Hmmm -sin querer un débil gemido salió de sus apretados labios_.

Sasuke sintió miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer por su espina dorsal ante el movimiento de su mano y el contoneo de caderas de la morena, se sentó sobre el pasto buscando más comodidad. _"Mastúrbate, sigue, sigue…mas…ahh mas…rá-pido"'_.

_Apretaba fuertemente sus ojos al acariciar lo largo de su miembro, aflojo un poco su boca dejando entrar bocanas rápidas de aire, que al parecer no era suficiente aire obtenido solo con la nariz; aumento la velocidad en las caricias, Sasuke sentía cosquillas en su parte baja extenderse por todo el cuerpo, gotas de sudor se juntaban y escurrían por su frente, pegando sus rebeldes cabellos a su cara y dejando un camino invisible por su pálido cuello, de repente sintió más calor en su cuerpo, imaginando que era el la penetraba con los dedos y profanaba su dulce boca con su miembro; así mismo ella la tocaba su sexo con sus pálidas manos mientras dejaba que le tocara los pechos. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada_.

_Sasuke apretó los dientes mientras sus músculos se apretaban instintivamente. Trato de adelantarse a los esfuerzos eróticos de su mano, sus músculos endureciéndose y su vena yugular abultándose._

_Todo se le juntaba en la cabeza; el momento, el lugar, el deseo, la lujuria, lo prohibido, el placer casi delirante, el movimiento de sus caderas y el de su mano, ella, el…Todo._

_Sasuke se acabó con un gemido, sus ojos casi cerrados mientras en la penumbra del clímax escucho melodiosamente el grito de la chica al terminar, reprimiendo el impulso de gruñir al sentir como su sensible miembro daba un respingo al escucharla gritar, respirando pesadamente._

_Fin Flash Back_

Como si hubiese pasado horas recordando-aunque en realidad fueron unos cuantos segundos- vio que toda su clase se le había quedado viendo porque él se había quedado parado en frente de la clase mirando fijamente a la Hyuuga, quien ya estaba sentada y obviamente incomoda por su intensa mirada.

Así que carraspeando para salir dela incomodidad retiro rápidamente la mirada y se encamino hacia su podio, incomodo por la erección que tenía debajo y que ocultaba su "vestimenta".

Rápidamente ordeno que sacaran sus útiles de estudio, mientras fingía leer su "texto", vio como la chica Hyuuga se mordía levemente-y nuevamente-su labio inferior, para después cruzar sus piernas entre sus largas "faldas", Sasuke no pudiendo evitar recordar todo lo "pecaminoso" de la noche anterior no pudo preguntarse ¿Qué se sentiría estar entre ellas?

…

-**Pa-Pa…p-a… -eche su cabeza hacia atrás cuando tome su largo cabello azulino para chupar y lamer con fuerza su cuello mientras simulaba envestirla entre nuestras ropas.**

**Nos encontrábamos en el "salón" más importante de todo el lugar, donde expiábamos nuestros pecados y nos "encomendábamos" a Dios, tenía a Hinata sentada en la pequeña mesa que servía para recibir el "alimento" de cada día y yo entre sus piernas con mis manos en sus caderas.**

**Toque con ambas manos sus pechos cubiertos por la tela negra, apretándolos y moviéndolos en forma circular, sintiendo como ella cruzaba sus piernas entre mis caderas, apresándola entre sus muslos de seda y juntando mi erección con su centro.**

**Sentía su excitación quemarme las entrañas mandando ondas de calor de su centro al mío, nublando mi visión y mi sentido de la conciencia.**

-**Ah, Pa-pa… -intento hablar, sus mejillas atiborradas de sangre, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos, ¡oh! Sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos perla brillaban por el deseo y la pasión contenida, me estaba matando.**

**No podía más, así que con violencia-nada común en mí-le abrí el vestido negro, junto con su sujetador negro, **_**Madre Santa,**_** viendo como ella se recostaba en la pequeña mesa-o lo que esta le permitía-mientras me invitaba a caer en el más común y viejo de los pecados capitales: la lujuria.**

**Inclinándome encima de su suave y delicioso cuerpo, posicione mi boca en su pezón izquierdo, mientras lo lamia y chupaba, mi mano diestra satisfacía al otro y mi mano faltante recorría la curvatura de su pequeño cuerpo, acercándose a su intimidad, escuchando con orgullo como la oji perla gemía y jadeaba de placer.**

Las campanas de la mañana sonaron, despertándome de mi incestuoso sueño. Retiro la sabana de su cuerpo, ya hace un tiempo que soñaba con ese tipo de situaciones, necesita ayuda y urgente, la abrumante necesidad de poseer a esa chica era apremiante y enloquecedora, temía que si no llegase a controlarse, su desbordante pasión podría dañarla. Suspiro, por ahora no podía hacer nada más que evitarla, aunque se estaba dando cuenta que eso no daba resultado porque seguía soñando lo mismo, nuevamente suspiro al ver su enorme y dolorosa erección, necesitaba una ducha de agua helada.

…

En la mañana de una tarde de verano, Lucia y Melanie, dos "estudiantes" se encontraban charlando amenamente sentadas en una pequeña banca de piedra labrada, contándose anécdotas, como que hizo cada una en sus días de "vacaciones" en casa o del extraño suceso ocurrido en la clase del "maestro" Sasuke, Lucia, que escuchaba a su mejor amiga, escucho un ligero ruido, casi como una pequeña y pausada respiración, sin darle importancia siguió en lo suyo pero nuevamente escucho el mismo sonido, pero un poco más fuerte, intentando buscar la fuente de ese ruido se levantó, llamando la atención de su compañera

-hey, ¿Qué sucede Lucia?-pregunto Melanie curiosa

-shhh, escucha-hizo una señal de silencio, Melanie la miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué cosa, yo no escu-fue interrumpida-shhhh! Silencio, solo escucha- susurro la otra

Ambas muchachas hicieron silencio, solo escuchando su leve respiración y los sonidos naturales de las aves, cuando Melanie iba a abrir la boca y tachar a su amiga de loca paranoica, ella escucho el mismo ruido que Lucia, una suave respiración que con el pasar del tiempo se volvía más fuerte.

-¿q-que es eso?-pregunto temerosa y susurrando Melanie.

-no l-lo sé-contesto la otra, pero lo averiguare- dijo

-¡estás loca!- grito-susurro su amiga,-y si es algún tipo de fantasma o espectro-

Su amiga la miro con cara de "me estás tomando el pelo", mientras la otra fruncía el ceño.

-no estoy bromeando- contesto un poco ofendida, - e investigado y siempre hay fantasmas y almas que penan en estos edificios tan viejos, no importa si es un "lugar" como este-concluyo

Ahora, ambas chicas, asustadas al escuchar los sonidos volverse como ligeros quejidos de dolor, se apoyaron una a la otra e intentaron seguir el camino, llegaron hasta una especie de vieja ermita hecha de ladrillos viejos y con las ventanas rotas, la ermita estaba bien protegida por los frondosos árboles y era muy difícil llegar allí a no ser que conocías el camino o te perdieras, como era el caso de esas dos.

Con miedo mesclado con curiosidad al escuchar que los sonidos provenían de allí, cuando estaban a menos de 2 metros unas manos se colocaron en el hombro de cada una, haciendo que las pobres muchachas pegaran un grito y las pobres se llevaran el susto de su vida, mientras escuchaban la sonora carcajada de un rubio y la cara de confusión de un moreno.

-N-naruto S-sensei, nos asustó- gritaron al borde del llanto, recibiendo una risa aún más fuerte.

Las chicas temblaban un poco mientras fulminaban al rubio con la mirada, este siguió riendo ignorante de eso y el moreno solo miraba la escena impasible, aunque para él también era el momento un tanto gracioso, al ver la cara de espanto de las chicas decidió guardarse sus comentarios y con su habitual voz impasible dijo:

-Naruto, basta, se supone que tú deber es "protegerlas", no asustarlas hasta la muerte- regaño el otro

-P-pero jaja…E-es, tan gracioso…jajajaja-dio entre risas mientras se sostenía el estómago, pero al ver la mirada homicida de las chicas y la penetrante mirada del moreno decidió callarse.

Espero un rato, y un rato más hasta que dijo- ya está bien, no me miren así- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero.

A las chicas le salió una gota estilo anime, no sabían en que momento habían cambiado papeles y ahora el rubio era el ofendido, el moreno solo se masajeo las sienes por la actitud infantil de su compañero, pero ya acostumbrado se dirigió a las mujeres y dijo:

- A todo esto- pauso- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?, las "clases" ya comenzaron hace un buen tiempo-

Las muchachas se vieron entre ellas y relataron todo los sucesos antes de "encontrárselos"

-¿ruidos extraño?-pregunto incrédulo el rubio-¡tonterías!-exclamó-lo que pasa es que ustedes querían escaparse de clases y como las encontramos ahora quieren inventar una historia falsa- concluyo.

-¡no mentimos!-gritaron en coro, recibiendo del rubio una mirada incrédula,-¡usted nos, verdad Itachi sempai!-dijeron mientras miraban al moreno

Este solo las vio y dijo:-no podemos descartar lo que dijeron Naruto- dijo recibiendo un bufido del rubio y una sonrisa de las chicas,-pero- aclaro- tampoco es creíble su historia y saben por qué- las chicas se miraron entre si y negaron- estamos un buen rato aquí y no hemos oído nada ¿verdad?- ahora era Naruto quien sonreía y las chicas callaban.

-ven- dijo Naruto-no hay nada, así que dejen de holgazanear y vallan a clases- termino

Con sonoras quejas y ruegos a "Itachi sempai", las dos fueron mandadas a sus clases mientras que los dos "maestros" se retiraban hacia sus otras "obligaciones", mientras caminaban nuevamente por el camino de piedras y se alejaban de la vieja ermita.

-oye Itachi- dijo el rubio, llamando la atención del otro- tú crees en verdad la historia de esas dos- pregunto dudoso e incrédulo.

-no lo sé Naruto- respondió.

-¡pero es mentira! es obvio que ellas solo querían saltarse las clases- grito el otro, tan expresivo como siempre.

- no podemos afirmar y negar nada-respondió neutral, el otro iba a rebatir pero nuevamente hablo,-tal vez sea verdad que ellas solo estaban mintiendo y tu tengas razón, pero también puede ser que ellas realmente escucharan algo y nosotros no al hacer ruido- pauso- en especial tu- concluyo mientras separaba su vista del rubio y se enfocaba al frente.

Naruto iba a abrir la boca y negar esa "indirecta" acusación, pero nuevamente la cerró, la volvió a abrir y nuevamente nada salió de ella, finalmente se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño,-no se puede decir nada más cuando eres así, Itachi-dijo un poco molesto.

El Uchiha solo sonrió y dijo,-lo sé-.

…

Dentro de la ermita, un moreno respiraba agitadamente mientras veía como la chica frente a él le sonreía maliciosa mientras lamia sus dedos una sustancia blanca y viscosa, cerro sus ojos al verlo con burla al no poder "resistido" un poco más, sintió el frufrú de algunas prendas y abriendo levemente el ojo derecho vio como la oji perla se levantaba, revelando que su "vestido" negro estaba abierto por la mitad, revelando sus enormes pechos libres de alguna prisión, su curvilíneo cuerpo y su intimidad cubierta por una prenda blanca de seda.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos mientras intentaba regular su respiración junto con el incesante palpito en su cabeza, levemente se reincorporo para sentarse cerca de la envejecida pared de adobe, mientras sentía como la chica frente a él se arreglaba las ropas después de su "cesión de ejercicios" para ver como con paso ligero la morena abría la puerta, y antes de salir dijo:

-Sasuke sensei- su voz era tranquila, con el toque dulzón y delicado que la caracterizaba, nada que ver con la mujer pasional y atrevida de hace unos momentos, el llamado "sensei" cubierto por toda la burla y cizaña que puede haber en el mundo, hizo fruncir el ceño del moreno haciendo notorio su enfado- y vergüenza- de sí mismo y haciendo sonreír a la mujer quien agrego.

-no me mire así- el moreno solo la fulminó con la mirada mientras recobraba su habitual personalidad, fría y calculadora- ya que la "culpa" no fue solamente mía ¿verdad?-agrego con un toque de inocencia que Sasuke sabia carecía, pero no dijo nada, dándole la victoria a la oji perla quien nuevamente sonrió y dijo:

-debe "apurarse", porque las clases ya empezaron y pronto empezara el segundo ciclo, no querrá ausentarse otra clase ¿verdad?- nuevamente ninguna reacción de parte del Uchiha, la Hyuuga solamente mantuvo su pequeña y encantadora sonrisa al ver el estado "catatónico" del hombre-aunque no era mayor que ella, solo por unos años-, como si no pudiese creer lo que había pasado y todo fuese un sueño, o una_ pesadilla _mejor dicho.

Vio como el chico torpemente se arreglaba las ropas y esa era su señal de irse, no era buena dando explicación y por la cara del moreno el exigía tener una, así que simplemente abrió la puerta y salió, respirando y arreglándose el pelo para estar más "presentable" se encamino hacia el sendero, cruzando el camino de árboles recordó antes de entrar al "reclusorio", como ella y sus compañeras de cuarto llamaban a este lugar con "cariño", ella era una muchacha muy tímida y sumisa, obediente, recatada y muy refinada, todo un sueño para los hombres de esa época y la manera "correcta" de cómo debe comportarse una señorita, en realidad ella también lo pensó al ver los modelos de sus sirvientas y de su propia madre, mujeres sumisas y dominadas bajo el yugo de un hombre machista y abusivo, temiendo por su futuro pero no exteriorizándolo por ser una "señorita", tuvo esa inquietud por años, hasta que lo conoció, _él _fue quien le enseño las puertas del mundo, le abrió las alas y la impulso a volar, como también la hizo caer en las garras de la pasión y el placer de la carne, todo su "conocimiento" se lo debía a él, pero cuando se enteró que sería mandada a este lugar, él dijo que también debía irse pero le prometió que nunca la olvidaría, ella, al saber que su corazón era errante como el viento, solamente asintió y en una larga noche se despidieron.

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos al llegar a la puerta de su próxima clase, después inventaría una excusa por su tardanza, ahora, entrando y sentándose en su respectivo asiento no pudo evitar recordar que, aunque _él _se halla ido lejos, a su ciudad natal, le dejo de recuerdo todo lo que era ella en realidad y una cosa más, _su libertad_, que nunca se dejaría doblegar por ningún hombre, y _su sentido de dominación,_ que usara todas sus "armas" que _Dios_ le dio para conseguir todo lo que quisiera en este mundo de hombres, _¡oh!_ Sonrió coquetamente en su mente, ella sabía lo que quería, o a _quien_ quería en realidad.

…

Sasuke llego a su tercera clase del día, pero distraído y sin ganas en realidad de "enseñar"- no se sentía bien ni física ni moralmente- justifico que estaba enfermo y se retiró a sus aposentos.

En la privacidad de su habitación se permitió pensar cómo es que su vida había llegado a parar a este punto, como de una mañana tranquila en el que era feliz "enseñando" llego la noche y le quito todo en lo que creía.

Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, un pequeño dolor punzante y agudo que no lo dejaba exhalar, sabía lo que era, lo sabía y aun así no quería aceptarlo, se negaba a aceptarlo, si lo hacía aceptaba el cargo de su _pecado_, y él no estaba listo para hacerlo, él no quería creer que había fallado y lo que su cuerpo indicaba era la culpa, la _culpa_ y el _remordimiento, _por haber caído en la "tentación" y no haber hecho nada más que callar y sentir, y aún más al haber disfrutado tanto al hacerlo.

En la noche, en su cama y aun sin dormir, Sasuke aún se culpaba de cómo había sido "débil", permitiéndose recordar entre la bruma de los sueños que había pasado en la ermita en realidad.

**Sueño**

Sasuke corría sin control hacia el bosque, primero aparentaba una tranquilidad inquebrantable y que tanto lo caracterizaba a él y a su hermano, pero al no ver a nadie más, nuevamente con urgencia corría hacia un lugar que el tan bien conocía, la ermita que hace ya muchos años su hermano mayor le enseño en sus tantas caminatas juntos.

Encontrándola y entrando en ella recordó porque se encontraba en ese estado, agitado y con los nervios a flor de piel, se acostó en la vieja puerta y cayendo suavemente en ella quedo sentado en posición fetal mientras abrazaba sus rodillas,_ cálmate_, decía en su mente, repetía esa palabra mientras hacía más fuerte el agarre de sus brazos, como si tratara de un campo de fuerza que mantenía sus emociones a raya, emociones que ahora estaban descontroladas al ver a _cierta_ persona.

_Flash back_

Era la hora del refrigerio en el "recinto", en donde las estudiantes como los maestros se reunían para conversar, almorzar o descansar de sus exhaustivas horas de "estudio", Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi estaban sentados en una mesa que estaba en la esquina derecha de todo el lugar, sitio privilegiado por su amplia panorama, la conversación se remitía en el constante parloteo del rubio y que era "contestado" por el Uchiha mayor, mientras el menor lo ignoraba y se dedicaba a comer, no entendía porque su hermano era "amigo" de ese rubio escandaloso, solo porque el rubio e Itachi eran compañeros, no significaba que él y el rubio obligatoriamente tenían que ser amigos, pero eso no parecía detener al rubio de acercarse le a él.

Al ver como el rubio seguía y seguía hablando de algún tema (según él) de sumo interés, Sasuke se dedicó a ver aburrido el patio en donde todas sus "alumnas" comían, su indiferente mirada se enfocó, como si fuera un imán que lo hubiese atrapado, a la delicada figura de la morena de ojos perla, quien son su habitual "vestuario", estaba sentada en una mesa un tanto apartada de la suya, conversando con al parecer sus amigas, una oji azul y una oji jade, la reconoció por sus ojos al ser su cabello totalmente cubierto por su "capucha" habitual, regla de todas las mujeres de allí.

Vio con recelo y curiosidad como sacaba un pequeño taper blanco que contenía algunos frutos rojos en ellas, _fresas_, sin escuchar la conversación que se realizaba en su mesa y con todo el disimulo que su latente curiosidad-la misma que sintió "esa noche"- le permitió, enfoco su vista en la morena que tomaba una fresa entre sus pequeños _dedos_ y se llevaba una a la _boca_, mordisqueando la punta suavemente para después comerse ese fruto por completo, al ver esa acción con tanta naturalidad y con tanta sensualidad, Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar que esos dedos eran los mismos que la Hyuuga chupaba y mordía con tanta insistencia esa noche, _¡no!_ Grito en su mente, no caería de nuevo en la "tentación", no importaba la sensación tan conocida de placentera y dolorosa sensación de calor que se anudaba en su vientre, ni la agitación que sentía en su pecho por tan conocido malestar en su entre pierna, el seria fuerte y superaría esa adversidad, así aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía decidió enfrentar la "raíz" de todos sus males y miro con valentía a la muchacha en cuestión, quien seductora e "inocentemente" mordía con suavidad la fruta de la "discordia", tragando saliva vio como una pequeña gota del jugo de la roja fruta se deslizaba por sus labios de aurora, sintiendo más calor del normal al ver que la gota resbalaba por su níveo cuello y una sonrosada lengua limpiar su labio inferior y superior en un movimiento –según el- de lo más erótico.

De un movimiento brusco se levantó de la mesa y empujando la silla para atrás,_ es demasiado_, pensó, mientras con rapidez se retiraba del lugar, ignorando el llamado de sus dos acompañantes e internándose en el bosque, sin ser consciente de las miradas sorprendidas de las mujeres del recinto, en especial la de una oji perla.

_Fin Flash back_

Y ahora él se hallaba allí, temblando y sudando por la emoción del momento, aun podía recordar nítidamente el movimiento de sus labios en aquella fruta, o la sensual y rosada lengua lamer lujuriosa aquella gota de jugo,_ ¡NO!_, dio un grito mental, no debía ser débil, no debía, _por Dios_, que él fue entrenado toda su vida para esta "situaciones", debía ser fuerte, por su "promesa", por el "juramento" que el hizo a _EL._

Tomando fuertemente el "collar" entre sus manos intentando controlar sus disparadas emociones, como el incesante malestar en su cuerpo al no ser satisfecho, ignorante de como su cuerpo se había recostado en la pared para buscar más "comodidad", debía ser fuerte, él era fuerte, él era Sasuke Uchiha y no se dejaría doblegar por nada ni por nadie.

Con la quietud y su calma renovada abrió sus orbes negras, abriéndolas con sorpresa y-miedo- como _esa_ mujer estaba delante de él,-_cuando abra entrado_-pensó, intentando que su cuerpo funcionase, pero este parecía haberlo dejado solo y a merced de la oji perla, antes de siquiera poder reaccionar vio como ella levemente se inclinaba, intento gritar, rebatir, incluso pedirle que se alejara, que se _fuera_, que estos momentos de inestabilidad era ella la persona que menos quería ver, pero de su boca no salió nada ni cuando la Hyuuga se acercó tan íntimamente que sentía su respiración cerca de la suya y sus delicados dedos cubrirle la boca, un mudo gesto para que guardase silencio.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, atónito. Hinata solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó sobre su regazo con cada pierna a lado, arrimándose creando fricción entre sus sexos, ante esto el Uchiha emitió un gemido mientras veía a la Hyuuga con sorpresa, pues nunca antes había imaginado que la pequeña y tímida Hinata, quien tartamudeaba al hablar o que le daba pavor pasar delante de la clase, se atreviese a hacer tales cosas. Otro movimiento delirante y extasiante por la parte de la osada muchacha, le saco otro quejido al moreno.

―Ahh ―susurro el chico, incapaz de poner hilvanar algún pensamiento coherente, toda la presión y tención sexual que llevaba acarreando tras su espalda todo este tiempo anulaba sus defensas y su sentido común, también sus fuerzas de resistirse, estaba mal, sabía que esto estaba muy mal, que era pecado y que él no podía dejar ser manipulado por una muchacha como era la Hyuuga, porque si, sabía que ella lo estaba manipulando, lo sabía desde el momento en que llego y lo vio "ocupado", lo sabía por la mirada que le dedico cuando lo miro, la misma mirada que le dio en la clase, satisfacción de verlo doblegado y nervioso por su cercanía, como si supiera que él se dio una "ayudadita" al verla en "acción".

Otro movimiento y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, sacando otro agónico quejido, debía ser fuerte, _debía,_ pero_ Él_ le estaba poniendo una prueba muy difícil en estos momentos.

-Sasuke- escucho su voz en la penumbra de su cabeza, diciendo su nombre en un gemido silencioso, se negaba a abrir los ojos mientras tenía las manos fuertemente cerradas, tanto que estaban blancas por la falta de circulación, sabía que si un musculo se rendía, todos le seguirían igualmente, debía permanecer sereno y concentrado, evitando sentir el continuo movimiento de caderas, ni los gemidos ni el llamado de la morena en su oído, sentía gotas de sudor escurrirse por sus sienes y el sabor metálico en su boca, al morderse la lengua para no soltar algún sonido que delatara satisfacción, sintiendo inevitablemente el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo –en especial su miembro-, sintiendo toda la presión y la inestabilidad de sus emociones.

Jadeo al sentir sus cálidas manos en su pecho _¿Cuándo me abrieron la ropa?,_ pensó, sintiendo divagar su mente ante los besos de mariposa en su cuello y las calientes manos en su cuerpo. Sintió sus labios, aquellos que había deseado tantas noches chupar su clavícula, para pasar lentamente hacia su fuerte pecho y morder sus tetillas, otro suspiro y la morena bajaba aún más en su cuerpo, en su mente, Sasuke intentaba rebatir, pelear, el _no _deseaba esto, no_ así_, pero una parte de decía que se dejara llevar, hacer lo que esta mujer quisiera hacerle.

Pero ganando su auto control, abrió sus hermosos ojos negros y con fuerza sostuvo sus hombros, separándole levemente de él, ante la mirada interrogante de ella, este solo recobro un poco de aire que le permitía sus emociones asaltadas, y dijo:

-detente… esto n-no es correcto- dijo con un hilo de voz, viendo sin ver, presenciando su cara de cerca y siendo realmente consciente de su devastadora belleza, cerró los ojos por un segundo al sentir una muy dolorosa punzada en su miembro, lugar en el que estaba recargada la chica y que ella obviamente sintió.

La Hyuuga solo le sonrió mientras intentaba acercarse nuevamente, pero el agarre en sus hombros se lo impidió-dije que te detengas…- el Uchiha gruño, no estaba segura que esas palabras se aplicaran solamente a ella, el sentía como si su cuerpo quemara como un volcán en erupción.

Hinata solo lo miro a los ojos y con expresión seria dijo-en realidad no deseas que pare…- Sasuke quería decir que no, negarse mil veces, esta era su oportunidad de salir y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero Hinata, adivinando sus pensamientos, sonrió seductora desconcertando y desarmando al Uchiha tomo sus manos entre las suyas, el moreno frunció nuevamente el ceño, intento rebatir pero la acción de la Hyuuga interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Había llevado sus dos manos por sus hombros, brazos y finalmente depositados en sus pechos, en esas enormes masas de carne que sobresalían de la tela, sentía su respiración agitarse cuando la morena movía sus manos sobre sus pechos, sintiendo sus pezones sobre la tela y quemándole las palmas.

Intento quitar las manos, pero una embestida hizo que gimiera y que apresara sus pechos entre sus manos con rudeza, haciendo jadear a la chica y sobre excitar al muchacho, quien creyó morir al escuchar su gemido tan cerca de su oído.

Con sorpresa y asombro, vio como la chica tomaba nuevamente sus manos y la dirigía hacia la parte de arriba de su vestido, revelando un cierre secreto y con toda la pasmo ría del mundo abrirlo, revelando ante sus ojos su desnudo cuerpo.

…

Callo al escuchar personas acercarse al lugar donde se encontraban, Sasuke se sobresaltó e intento pararse, pero un quejido hizo que se sentara nuevamente reteniendo el jadeo que quiso salir de sus labios, poniendo sus pálidas manos en la tierra a sus costados cerro sus puños aferrándose a cualquier cosa que no fuera el cabello de la chica que estaba entre sus piernas, lascivamente Hinata alzo la mirada mientras daba un lametón en su miembro.

Sasuke gimió con fuerza, reprendiéndose nuevamente por ser tal débil y llegar a esta situación, sin importarle la pelea interna del Uchiha la Hyuuga simplemente sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a introducirse el miembro del chico en su boca, haciendo presión y sonidos de succión cada vez que su lengua se movía y que resonaban entre las paredes de la ermita, el moreno intento con todas sus fuerzas no gritar cada vez que sentía como su miembro entraba en las profundidades de su cálida y pequeña boca, lo atrapaba con todo lo que su cavidad bucal le permitía era tan caliente y húmeda, era extasiante. Cuando comenzó a moverse teniendo más ritmo fue como alcanzar el mismo cielo.

Era erótico verla subir y bajar la cabeza cada vez más rápido, no podía apartar la vista de ella y el realmente no quería _ver_ eso, pero su cuerpo actuaba en contra de su propia voluntad – _no… -_gritaba su mente,-_no… más...n-no_- pero el placer era demasiado, el dolor un incentivo pecaminoso y el lugar, el momento y las personas que estaban afuera de la ermita, todo se juntaba en su nublada mente y ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Con urgencia se recostó en la pared e inclino la cabeza con la mirada hacia el techo cuando el placer fue insoportable para él, gruñidos ahogados se escapaban solos de su garganta cuando toda su visión se quedó en blanco al eyacular.

Sin mayor preámbulo Hinata se tragó todo lo que pudo de su simiente…

**Fin del Sueño**

…

En la mañana, los argentinos rayos del sol atravesaban las ventanas y daban un aire de tranquilidad y paz al lugar, Itachi y Naruto estaban en frente de toda la "congregación" observando como las señoritas hacían sus "oraciones" diarias, mientras que los otros "maestros" también "oraban", Itachi vio que su hermano no estaba en ninguna parte, extrañado dirigió una mirada a Naruto, quien le devolvió el mismo gesto- al parecer el también se dio cuenta de la falta del moreno- frunciendo el ceño.

Itachi simplemente suspiro y volvió su mirada al frente, desde hace un tiempo estaba descubriendo ciertas incongruencias en el habitual comportamiento de su hermano menor, no sabía que le pasaba o que cosa le estaba afectando tanto al tal punto de ni siquiera venir "aquí", lugar en el siempre debían " ir" por las mañanas, el Uchiha nuevamente suspiro, no sabía lo que le pasaba a su hermano y conociéndolo nunca se lo diría- ese chico era más terco que una mula-, pero el siendo su hermano mayor lo descubriría de una forma u otra, pero ahora solamente le quedaba inventar una historia para justificar la ausencia de su hermano frente a los miembros del concejo.

Itachi Uchiha soltó su tercer suspiro del día, y eso que solo era todavía de mañana.

…

Su respiración se aceleró y enérgicamente su pecho subía y bajaba halando tanto aire como le fuera posible, la piel haciendo contacto, la respiración entrecortada y el roce insistente de los cuerpos. El frufrú de las ropas y el insistente sonido de algo golpeando contra otro cuerpo, el último suspiro de placer fue dado por él al tocar el mismo cielo en un impetuoso orgasmo que fue a parar dentro de la boca de la chica

―Ahh ―jadeo al sentir como terminaba, miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron sin piedad su cuerpo.

―hmm ―soltó la morena mientras tomaba todo lo que podía.

Sasuke se aferró al largo cabello azulino de Hinata mientras sentía como la morena nuevamente movía su boca, reanimando a su miembro entre las profundidades de esta, jadeo y gruño sin importarle si alguien pasaba por allí y lo escuchaba, ya nada le importaba, solo el insistente movimiento de sus caderas y la increíble sensación que acaba de apoderarse de su punta, pero antes de terminar la Hyuuga se detuvo, Sasuke gimió con fuerza y entre abrió sus ojos negros, sin querer frunciendo el ceño por no dejarlo terminar.

Hinata al ver el mohín que hizo el Uchiha-como un niño pequeño al que se niega un dulce-sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada, el moreno se extrañó al ver reír a la muchacha, jadeando siguió viendo a la mujer un tanto irritado, su cuerpo pedía a gritos la liberación y la Hyuuga se ponía a reír, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él o qué?

-no creí ver el día…- dijo al fin la morena, llamando por completo la atención del muchacho quien se encontraba recargado en el cabecero de su cama-…en el que me suplicaras que terminaras y no que te quejaras por dejarte ir…- el moreno se sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada, Hinata sonrió más abiertamente y allí el Uchiha pudo apreciar su sonrisa, no una predadora o llena de malicia como cada vez que se la dedicaba, sino una verdadera, tan hermosa que resaltaba sus finas facciones y sus encantadores ojos perla.

Tan encimado estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió como la morena se retiraba la última prenda de su cuerpo, sin quitarse el "atuendo" que portaba y que colgaba perezosamente de sus hombros, se sentó en la desnuda cadera del muchacho, Sasuke gimió cuando la mujer nuevamente tomo entre sus manos su miembro y sintió la fricción de sus cuerpo, allí fue consciente de su posición y alarmado le dijo:

-¡¿Q-que ha-haces?!- dijo alarmado y asustado, no creía que la situación llegara a tales extremos, la Hyuuga solamente alzo su mano derecha y acaricio suavemente su mejilla, mientras la otra se quedaba abajo con el "asunto" del moreno, Sasuke no prestaba atención, solamente veía a la mujer que estaba en frente de él, solo era consciente de sus cuerpos desnudos siendo pegados unos con otros, sus grandes senos contra su fornido pecho, su piel quemando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el calor irradiado en cada poro de su piel, su delicada mano en su caliente mejilla.

Sasuke sintió su cara calentarse al ver de frente y tan cerca a la Hyuuga, su cara y su respingona nariz, sus gruesos y rosados labios y sus encantadores ojos perla, sintió como esos extraños ojos escudriñaban cada aparte de sus ser y su alma quedaba completamente al descubierto.

Vio con estupefacción que la cara de la morena se hacía más y más cercana y con sorpresa vio que se acercaba a su boca-n-no…-susurro cerca de sus labios, sintiendo su respiración contra de si y en un instante sintió unos tersos y calientes labios en su boca, la tensión el cuerpo de Sasuke fue extrema, sus ojos completamente abiertos y cada musculo completamente rígido, allí fue consciente que nunca antes se habían dado un beso, pese a todo lo que la morena le hizo "pasar" nunca se tomó la molestia de besarlo, Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, aparte de todo lo que paso ese beso implicaba algo más que un simple y llano deseo carnal, implicaba que el dejaba que ella entrara dentro de él, que ahondara muy dentro de sí mismo y que derrumbara toda y cada una de sus defensas que edifico dentro de sí.

Confundido Sasuke intento quitarla encima de él, poniendo sus manos de sus hombros y delicadamente le empujó hacia atrás, Hinata lentamente se retiró soltando el cuerpo del moreno y poniendo sus manos encima de los hombros masculinos, Sasuke y Hinata se miraron fijamente a los ojos, un remolino de emociones azotaban al moreno y creyó ver el mismo sentimiento en los ojos de la peli azul.

Sasuke respiraba lentamente, sintiendo un montón de sentimientos contradictorios en su pecho y que nunca antes se había planteado, nuevamente la Hyuuga hizo amago de acercárselo y ante toda pronostico, Sasuke no pudo detenerla, _no quiso detenerla_, mientras nuevamente sus labios su juntaban lentamente, en un beso torpe que con el tiempo se volvió pasional y violento.

…

Jadeo con fuerza con otro movimiento de su cadera en contra de su pelvis, su cuerpo se agitaba con cada brinco que daba la morena en contra de él y sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo estallaría en llamas, las manos del moreno estaban fuertemente sujetas en la caderas de la morena, el Uchiha se semi sentó jalándola encima de sus poderosas piernas e impulsándola en contra de sí mismo, la Hyuuga no paraba de gritar y el Uchiha no paraba de gemir, mordía con fuerza los pequeños botones de sus pechos, mientras la oji perla le abrazaba desde sus hombros y removía su rebelde cabello negro.

…

Termino con un gruñido, mientras intentaba regular su respiración vio como la morena respiraba con cierta dificultad, nada comparada con la suya, mientras se vestía poniéndose su "vestuario", vio su "libro" tirado en el suelo, de golpe toda la culpa y el remordimiento lo golpearon como una ola en su cabeza, recuerda como en busca de un poco de paz interior leyó su "libro" durante casi toda la noche, para en la mañana darse valor y ponerle fin a todo el "asunto", pero al verlo tirado en el suelo de su cama como si fuera cualquier cosa sintió una tristeza profunda embargarlo, había fallado en su misión, había sido débil por el deseo de la carne y había "pecado" en contra de su promesa con "_El_", cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no sabía cómo enfrentaría todo ahora.

Sentando sintió un movimiento y vio como la morena lentamente se levantaba de la cama, ya vestido con su usual "habito" y sostenía su "collar" entre sus dedos, Sasuke frunció el ceño y le arrebato de sus dedos su "collar" mientras con rapidez se lo ponía, no comprendía como podía haber personas así, sin moral y sin consciencia, todo era culpa de ella, de ella y de su maldita tentación.

Sintió una ira irrefrenable llenarle la cabeza y cuando iba a gritarle que se alejara de él y que nunca más se volviera a acercársele, la Hyuuga se le adelanto:

-se lo que estás pensando U-chi-ha- deletreó su apellido mientras que ponía un dedo en su pecho cubierto por la ropa negra,- y que seguramente me estarás echando toda la culpa a mí-dijo, Sasuke le quito la mano de encima y sujetándola fuertemente hablo.

-y lo es- gruño- mi vida era perfecta hasta que tú te metiste en ella- dijo mientras soltaba con fuerza su mano y emprendía su partida, pero las palabras de la morena lo detuvieron.

-¿lo es?- respondió Hinata mientras se cruzaba de brazos, en ese instante el Uchiha se detuvo con el cuerpo tenso, pero nuevamente retomo su estoica posición y dijo-claro que sí, yo era feliz así antes de que tu aparecieras- gruño mientras volteaba a verla nuevamente.

-mientes- dijo con seguridad la morena, el Uchiha iba a rebatir pero la morena volvió a hablar-si eras feliz como tu dijiste no lo "habrías" hecho conmigo- termino, el moreno la taladro con la mirada mientras apretaba los puños en señal de impotencia.

-eso no tiene nada que ver contigo- escupió con veneno el oji negro.

-claro que sí, sino no hubieras estado conmigo, no me habrías permitido tocarte, ni que tu cuerpo temblara y correspondiera a mi toque- respondió rápidamente la morena mientras se acercaba al tenso cuerpo del moreno y con toda la confianza y frescura del mundo le daba un suave y flojo abrazo en sus hombros.

El Uchiha estuvo tentado a gruñir y gritarle que se alejara, que todo lo que dijo era mentira y que su toque le era indiferente, pero sintiendo su calor, su atrayente voz y el narcótico perfume que desprendía su cabello azabache no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que hicieron hace un par de horas, para luego reprenderse mentalmente y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba se separó rápidamente de ella, ahora con temor de lo que su cuerpo expresaba y sentía sin su consentimiento y viendo con irritación y enfado que todo lo que dijo es verdad, que su turbación era por causa de ella, la persona que estos momentos reía al verlo escapar de su toque.

El Uchiha, sin ganas de luchar simplemente se alejó y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes decir:

-esta es la verdad,… no volveré a caer ante ti- dijo con toda la convicción que tenía, mientras recogía su "libro" y lo sostenía contra su pecho, como una muda promesa hacia "_El_".

Al no ver ninguna reacción en el rostro de la Hyuuga, el Uchiha se prestó a retirarse, pero incluso antes de salir por la puerta la voz de la morena hizo que se detuviera, incluso que hasta su propio corazón lo hiciera.

-si hablaras con la verdad,… sabrías que lo que dijiste no es verdad- declaro mientras relajaba sus facciones, dándole una encantadora sonrisa que el Uchiha no vio al estar volteado, la morena vio cómo su espalda se tensaba y soltó una carcajada al ver como el moreno se iba con un sonoro portazo.

Para el Uchiha esa declaración hizo que cada célula de su cuerpo se detuviera, maldijo el día que la vio, el día que tuvo que buscarla, el día en el que la tuvo por primera vez con él y por sobre todo… maldijo porque en realidad sus palabras eran ciertas, sabía muy en el fondo de su ser que ya no podría separarse de ella, no podría ni lo intentaría porque no tendría caso.

Sasuke camino por los pasillo viendo entre los grandes ventanales de estos, los hermosos árboles y jardines que su "monasterio" ostentaba, sintiendo miserable por todo lo que había pasado prosiguió a retirarse.

…. Sujetando en su mano su rosario y cerca de su corazón la biblia que le regalo su madre, siendo su sotana movida por la brisca suave de la primavera.

_FIN_

Termine-sonido de aplausos-, gracias por haberse dedicado un minuto de su tiempo en esta pequeña historia, y, si, es lo que están pensando.

¡DIOS SANTO!, perdóname por haber cometido-y escrito- tal barbaridad, pero la idea no se me iba de la cabeza y pido disculpas si alguno es delicado con este asunto que es la religión, no lo hice de mala obra ni nada, realmente pido disculpas, bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué les pareció?, déjenme su opinión en un review.

: Si, sé que Sasuke me salió medio inocentón y mojigato(jajajaja)como es –seguramente en el anime y manga-en realidad, pero todo tiene una explicación; al ser criado en un monasterio en una época donde el tema de la sexualidad era un tabú, en especial para alguien de su "posición"(un religioso), las reacciones que le proporciona una muchacha liberal y –al parecer- sin ningún tipo de moralidad, causa en el sensaciones que él nunca había sentido en su vida, reacciones que la Hyuuga se aprovecha para su antojo.

Y si se preguntaran, ¿Por qué Sasuke inocentón y Hinata una pervertida? Cuando-obviamente- debía ser al revés, bueno, yo soy una gran lectora, que devoró cuanto fanfic se me presente a la vista, eh leído muchas historias en donde el chico siempre inicia toda la aventura, o el chico es el pervertido y la chica la pobre corrompida, así que en mi mentecilla pervertida me dije: ¿Por qué no hacer un fanfic diferente? En donde el chico sea el corrompido y todo inocente y la chica la "manzana envenenada", después de pensar y pensar aquí está el resultado.

Además me encanto ver –e imaginar- a Sasuke en esta faceta de chico santo y puro y Hinata perversa y manipuladora XD.

: No sé pero siento que Dios no me va a perdonar y me voy a ir derechito al infierno TT_TT, y saben una cosa más… ¡ustedes se irán conmigo porque son unos pervertidos! XD, no ya en serio, _estoy un poco asustada,_ comenten que la próxima entrega vendrá otra pareja que seguramente les encantara, estoy pensando en uno de Konan e Itachi llamado "Posesión", uno de Ino y Sai llamado "Obsesivo" o el último uno de Sakura y Neji llamado "Hermanos", díganme cual les gustaría leer para la siguiente, aunque en mi opinión personal me inclinaría por Konan e Itachi, esta hmmmmmmm XD.

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara;)_


End file.
